Starting Over: Everything's Not Lost
by KtheHABIT
Summary: Sora is sent to live with his father and brother in Twilight Town a year after a horrible accident that left him emotionally distant. Now he must adjust to a new home, school, and problems in hopes to find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of Starting Over: Everything's Not Lost, my newest fic, I honest don't feel like a big intro is needed, I am really excited, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome Home<p>

Sixteen-year-old Sora Strife laid his bag down on the floor of his new room as he turned and really looked at it for the first time. It was much more spacious then his old room at Destiny Island, then again the house he was now living in is a lot more spacious then his old place at Destiny Island.

"Everything is going to be a lot different now," Sora said aloud to no one in particular, rubbing his hands through his large, spiky, brown hair. He walked up to the window in his room, looking out at his new, large backyard/driveway, where a few of his dad's cars were parked, "What am I doing here?" he said aloud, again to no one in particular.

A small squeak of the floorboards interrupted his conversation with the air. Sora turned quickly to see the well-dressed figure of his father leaning against the doorway.

Cloud Strife, the man whom, before today, Sora had one real memory of. A man whom, before today, Sora only knew about through letters on birthdays, and whatever information he could squeeze out from his mother, and from his younger brother, who would occasionally visit. All Sora knew was that his father was a busy man, always working. Sora had dreamed of talking to his father face to face his whole life, but when it came time, he had nothing to say. It was just not the circumstances he had wanted. When his father had picked him up this morning at the airport all he could manage was a small "Yes sir" when asked if he was ready to come to his new home.

"You have talked to the walls more then me so far," his farther said, walking up next to his son in order to gaze out at the well-groomed yard, with his piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that Sora shared with him, "She was my first true love, your mother. She always does what she thinks is best for us. This might be too soon to talk about but you deserve to hear this, but she left me…" Sora looked up in surprise, his mother had never talked about why her and his father had split up, in all his life with her, but here he was on his first real day living with his father and he was already getting the truth, "She left me a week after Roxas was born, she said it was because I was too focused on my career and not enough on her and you. She said that she had hoped raising at least one son would hopefully make me the man she knew I could be. I don't know if I ever did become that man, she still hasn't told me. You were a year old when all this happened. Her decision to do that broke my heart… it broke both of our hearts… Look you may not trust me; you may not even like me right now, but I hope with time we can become close."

Sora remained silent; it was what he had been doing best for the past year and a half. Ever since the accident.

It had been almost one week since his mom, Aerith, had told him she was going to send him away to his father after that school year. Sora remembered the event clearly…

* * *

><p>"Sora" Aerith said from the table as Sora closed the door behind him, he was just getting home from another dreadful day at school; luckily it had been the last day of his sophomore year. It was getting to him, more and more every day, the way everyone looked at him with their accusing eyes. Sora was amazed that Tidus was able to act like nothing happened; it probably was because he wasn't as close to her…<p>

"Sora!" the urgent voice of Aerith repeated, snapping Sora into reality, she sighed as he finally looked at her, giving his full attention, "You see this is exactly why we are having this talk. Honey, you don't seem very… here, if that makes sense, your mind is always preoccupied, and you barely ever speak anymore and you never sing, ever. Everyone is worried, your teachers, your counselor, even Tidus has come by."

Sora nodded, he didn't feel like having this conversation, he began walking past the table where his mother sat, walking towards the stairs. As soon as he hit the first stair his mother broke down.

"I'm sending you to your fathers!" Aerith chocked out, tears already falling down her face, Sora turned around, he was shocked… his own mother was sending him away, there was no one left on his team now.

"I'm sorry baby, but you need to get out of this place, you need to move on with your life. The memories here are bringing you down. You are destroying yourself," Aerith sighed, composing herself before she continued, she knew this was best for him, "At the end of this week you will be flying to Twilight Town, where you will be spending the summer as well as your junior year. After that…" she paused, fighting back more tears after we will see what you want to do."

Sora remained quiet, even as his mom walked up and hugged him, she just wanted the old Sora, the carefree boy she had raised for the fifteen years, not the not this quiet withdrawn shell of her son she had been living with for the pass year or so.

"Sora, I am sorry," she whispered…

* * *

><p>"-Sorry."<p>

Sora once again finding himself drawn out of his thoughts, it seemed his father had been talking the entire time. Sora just nodded in his direction, not wanting to seem rude. Sora the turned from the window they were still staring out of, towards his boxes he had yet to unpack. He began opening them up, pulling the contents out and placing them where he saw fit. Cloud sighed; it looked like getting through to Sora was going to be a lot tougher then he thought.

'What was Aerith thinking sending him here?' he thought to himself, as he started walking out of the room. Remembering one last thing he turned around, "By the way be downstairs at six, we are going to meet up with Roxas for dinner at a restaurant, nothing fancy so don't worry about changing."

Sora looked up from his unpacking, he saw that his dad was trying; so Sora set himself to do the same, "Okay, see you then." He saw a small smile appear on Clouds face. Sora smiled back inwardly, looks like he did still have the ability to make others happy.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Sora was putting his things in his desk when he looked at his watch, which read five fifty-nine, 'Great timing,' he thought. Taking his jacket off the chair he began walking down the spiral staircase that enveloped a large intricate chandelier leading to a pretty nice looking living room. Waiting between the stairs and the door was Cloud dressed pretty casually swinging a set of keys on his finger, wearing a grin.<p>

"Punctual," he said tossing Sora keys, which he caught easily, "here's your reward. Heard that you got your license a couple months ago, also heard you are a pretty good driver. Plus your mom said you don't like the passenger seat anymore."

Sora gave a small nod, the memories of the accident flashing back, Cloud smiled giving him a small pat on the shoulder, then opened the door, "Well what's a good driver without a good car?" he said walking out, Sora following behind him.

Sora gasped, "You can't be serious…"

Cloud grinned again putting his arm around Sora's shoulder, "I am serious, this is yours. You are my son, and if you are anything like me you want to ride in style, as well as with some speed. Honestly I prefer this to the newer models."

Sora walked up to his car, a blacked out 2002 Subaru Impreza WRX STi, he was in awe, never had he received a gift so amazing. He unlocked the car and quickly popped the hood opened to look at the turbocharged engine. Everything about this car was exactly what he wanted, manual, sleek, four wheel drive, and fast.

Cloud walked up to inspect the engine with him, "I added a few little things to the engine like a cold air intake and did a few things with the suspension, but overall you should be able to beat anyone on these hills. I trust you can drive standard, right?"

Sora looked up at his father, nodding, "I've been driving standard for the past three years, delivering flowers for mom's shop."

Cloud gave a smile, looks like he was already bonding with his son, "Alright, well let's see if you can keep up with the old man," he said walking up to his motorcycle, climbing on.

"Thanks dad, I really… I really appreciate this, and… and everything else you and mom are doing for me," Sora said before climbing into his new car.

They both started and revved their engines. Sora pushed down the gas, getting a feel for the power in the engine, he watched as his dad started driving down the street. Pushed down the clutch and shifting into first, he hit the gas letting off the clutch. He flew down the street after his father who was turning the first corner. Sora turned after him, letting the four-wheel drive grip the road and turn quickly, he felt the centripetal forces pushing him into his bucket seat. He didn't mind, this is when he was in control, when he was behind the wheel, no one else could instinctively drive like he did. And that's why he could never trust anyone else driving, especially after what happened with Tidus…

He shook his head; he came to Twilight Town to get past these thoughts. He had promised his mom he would try. He shifted down, the engine roared with power and he flew after the motorcycle that carried his father. They flew around corners, cut off slower cars, and sped through the streets until they finally arrived at the restaurant. Sora parked next to his father and exited his car; he followed as his father walked into the place.

It was dimly lit but still pretty nice, there was a large bar on the right side, and a bunch of tables on the left, the middle walkway was filled with the bustle of waiters bringing out food and taking orders back to the kitchen.

"Welcome to 7th Heaven, table for two?"

Sora turned to the source of the voice and was, for the second time that day, in awe. She was beautiful, her red hair glistened in the dim light, her lips formed into a smile that could brighten anyone's day, but the thing that took his breath away were the eyes. They were blue with hints of purple in it, he felt like he could get lost in them. He had only thought one girl was this beautiful, Yuna, but now she was… his breathing became labored… He could feel himself on the verge of the darkness that overtook him every time he thought about her… his biggest mistake… his one regret… Luckily he was saved.

"Kairi, why do you insist on treating me like a stranger?" Cloud said from behind Sora, walking up to her and ruffling her red hair.

"Oh mister Strife, sorry about that," Kairi said giggling at Cloud's antics, which Sora thought was extremely cute, "you know I cant see anything in this light, Roxas is already sitting down over there," she said pointing out the some familiar blonde spikes that were munching on some food.

"Thanks Kairi" said Cloud pulling Sora up to her, "oh and by the way, this here is my other son, Sora. He is a year older the Roxas so he should be in your grade."

Sora nodded stiffly, while Kairi gave a cute smile, "Well hope to see you in some classes," she said shaking his hand and giving a small wink.

Sora just nodded and walked off towards his brother.

Cloud shook his head and gave Kairi an apologetic smile, "Sorry, he is dealing with some stuff, he isn't great with new people."

Kairi nodded understandingly, "It's okay mister Strife, believe me I have dealt with way worse. I'll make sure to look out for him at school."

Cloud looked over at Sora who was almost to Roxas, then back at Kairi, "Thanks Kairi, you are an angel."

Kairi gave him her signature smile, "Don't worry about it mister Strife, I owe you and miss Tifa everything."

Cloud seemed satisfied with that and left to join his sons, as he walked away Kairi found herself staring at Sora, the boy she had awkwardly met a minute ago. 'He is extremely cute' she admitted to herself in thought, his messy brown hair gave and soft face gave him a carefree look at first, but there was something strange about him, it was his eyes, they looked like they were filled with so much hurt.

"Checking out the new game?" a bubbly voice interrupted her thoughts, a voice that could only belong to one person, one of Kairi's best friends, Selphie, "he is quite a hot one," she added, putting some menus into the hostess podium next to Kairi.

Kairi sighed, all Selphie focused on was boys, "He definitely is… something," Kairi admitted finding herself turning towards the new boy once again, surprised to find he was also looking at her. Their eyes connected from across the room, the intensity he had made her cheeks blush. She broke the contact when Selphie nudged her in the side. Kairi turned away from Sora's gaze, noticing she was now breathless.

Selphie smirked at her, "Ooooooo Seifer would not be happy?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, I was just looking to make sure the customers were okay," Kairi replied in a huff.

Selphie just laughed off Kairi's comment, "Okay, well then I guess you wont mind me maybe taking a shot at the new guy?"

Kairi gave a indifferent glance at her best friend, "Of course not, I am happily dating Seifer."

Selphie nodded and dreamily looked at Sora.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we will be living together," Roxas happily exclaimed for the fifth time as he chomped down another bite of his burger, "I've missed ya big bro," he said with his mouth currently still full from his last bite.<p>

Sora couldn't help but smile at this, Roxas had always been a bright light in his life, always as optimistic as his blonde hair, "It's good to see you to Rox, I see you still have the incredible ability to eat everything in sight without gaining a pound," Sora teased, grinning, "how is everything going, got a girl yet?"

Roxas chewed and swallowed down the bit before speaking again, "Of course I don't gain any pounds, I work hard to keep up this figure," he said flexing a little, to the laughter of both Cloud and Sora, "and everything is going great, I am currently going after a girl but there are some… complications, but you will be happy to know I am getting even better at the guitar, I cant wait to jam out with you singing again," he finished taking another huge bite out of his burger.

Sora's light mood instantly switched back to darkness, "Hate to break it to you but I… I don't sing anymore…"

Roxas began choking on his burger finally calming himself, "What do you mean you don't sing anymore?" he exclaimed, a few people in tables around them giving dirty looks at the volume of his outburst, "you are one of the best singers I have ever heard, not to mention awesome at the guitar." The table grew quiet after that, Cloud looked between both boys thinking that this is what Sora needed.

"Thanks," Sora eventually said, "but I just can't."

Roxas frowned, "Sorry Sora, I guess I wasn't thinking, mom told me something happened, she wouldn't tell me what it was. I just want you to know I'll be here, and that you are going to get through all of this, I promise," he finished with a large smile, then shoving more food down his throat.

Sora smiled at his younger brothers words, when Roxas said them, he actually believed it. Cloud smiled and stood up, "Okay boys, you two go on home, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Sora, can you drive Roxas?" Sora nodded.

Roxas smirked at his dad, chewing down the last of his burger, "Hey Pop gonna go visit Tifa in the back?"

"That's none of your business," Cloud replied indifferently.

"Come on Dad it's okay to admit to me you act like a little puppy whenever she's around," Roxas replied dodging a dinner roll thrown by his father, "Come on Sora lets escape before he starts throwing the knives."

Sora gave a small laugh before following his younger brother outside, on his way out he passed the hostess podium. He again caught eyes with Kairi, he began feeling the same intensity he felt the first time as well as when he looked at her from the table, he also began to feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"Hi," an excited voice said in front of him, breaking the connection he was feeling with Kairi, he noticed the cute brown haired girl in front of him, "my name's Selphie, you must be new around here…"

Sora just nodded.

"…well I am from around here and just wanted to give you this," she said handing him a small piece of paper with her name and number written on it, "This is my number, I'll be expecting a call soon," she said giving him a small wink, "we better hang out soon."

She finished talking and began walking away, Sora gave a small look to Kairi, who was standing there looking kind of shocked by the whole situation, he smiled, and gave her a small wave, hoping that would make up for his earlier rudeness. Then walked out to drive his brother home.

Kairi put her hand down after waving to Sora, she was still dumbstruck by what had enfolded in front of her. Selphie had actually done it. Selphie arrived back to Kairi with a large smile on her face, "Did you see that?" she said holding back a squeal, "I totally rocked it!"

Kairi stood there giving a halfhearted smile and a nod, "Yeah you really got him noticing you."

Just as Kairi finished her sentence two customers walked in, Selphie turned grabbing a couple menus, "Guess that's me," she said hopping over to seat them.

Kairi thought she was joking when she had said she was going to go after Sora but apparently Kairi was wrong. Kairi clenched her fist at the podium, 'Why does she have to go after every cute guy that walks in here!' she thought bitterly. Then she shook her head, what was she doing, this wasn't her, and she wasn't the type to be jealous about a boy she didn't know or wasn't dating, like she said earlier. She was happily dating Seifer.

And as if on cue her eighteen-year-old boyfriend walked into the restaurant. Kairi gave him a large smile and ran up giving him a hug.

"Seifer what are you doing here?" she asked him before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

He gave her a cocky grin, "I just wanted to see how my girl was doing, when are you getting off?"

"Mmmm in about an hour and thirty minutes," Kairi said noticing it was about seven thirty.

"So you coming over tonight?" Seifer whispered into her ear, his voice husky. Usually this was all she needed to say yes, but lately she had been feeling like this was all he ever asked her, and today she was especially distracted by the arrival of this new boy.

"Not tonight babe, I am really tired."

"We will sleep, eventually."

"I'm telling you no Seifer."

"Just tell them you are staying with Namine again."

"I'm tired of lying to them, I hate it."

"Why are you acting all stuck up all of a sudden Kairi?"

"I'm not acting like anything," Kairi finally shouted, adding in a small whisper, "I think you should go."

"What did you say to me?" Seifer asked, his voice cold as ice, she hated when he got like this, his voice was like this the first time he…

"I think she said you should go," an even colder voice said from behind Seifer.

Both Kairi and Seifer looked at the source of this comment, it was Sora. Kairi was surprised, "Sora what are you doing here?" she asked as Seifer walked up to him.

"Yeah punk, what are you doing here? This is between my girl and I, not you. So unless you are looking to get hurt I suggest you go back to where you came from," Seifer said grabbing the front of Sora's shirt.

Sora didn't look fazed at all as Seifer held his shirt tightly, "I am fine here," Sora replied, in the same cold tone as before. Even though his voice was so dark Kairi couldn't help but think about how she wanted to hear him talk even more.

"Alright asshole, I am going to teach you why you shouldn't but into other people's business," Seifer said pulling his arm back to punch Sora in the face, while Sora just stood their looking like nothing of interest was going on in front of him. Kairi gasped and grabbed Seifer's shoulders, "Leave him alone Seifer," she yelled, at this point the whole thing was becoming a scene, with a lot of customers watching. Seifer shook off Kairi and once again pulled his arm back and swung at Sora, his fist heading straight for Sora's face. Kairi wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't, why wasn't Sora worried at all.

Then the entire scene stopped in a flash, out of nowhere Sora caught the punch with his hand. Seifer struggled to be released from Sora's grip, finally Sora let go, Seifer's momentum causing him to crash into one of the benches in the waiting area.

Seifer dusted himself off, looking thoroughly pissed he readied himself to lunge at Sora. As Seifer jumped at him, he felt himself suddenly stopped from behind, when turning around to see the culprit when he found himself staring into the steel blue eyes of none other then Cloud Strife holding the back of his jacket.

"Get out of her… now." Cloud said calmly, but his voice carrying a deadly edge.

Seifer freed himself and straightened his jacket, "Don't worry, I'm gone, but this isn't the end of this kid," he said spiting on the ground in front of Sora. And with that he walked out pushing the doors open angrily. The audience made of customers clapping and whistling at Cloud's handling of the situation.

Cloud walked over to where his son was standing, "What was that about?" he ask as Sora was putting it on.

"I was came back in when I realized I forgot my jacket and I saw that guy being an ass to Kairi, so I…" Sora said glancing over to Kairi, "I decided to help."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah that guy is bad news," he said giving a pointed look towards Kairi who was holding herself and looking at the floor, "I'm glad you stood up to him, but just be careful. It's your first day, lets not try to make a lot of enemies," he finished giving Sora a pat on the arm and a understanding smile, turning to Kairi his face grew serious, "I don't know what you see in that guy Kairi, you can do so much better," he walked up giving her a hug, which she took with her arms still folded across herself and her eyes still looking down, Cloud just sighed at her lack of response, "Okay see you in a bit," he said to her, ruffling her hair once again walking out, nodding to his son on the way out, giving Sora a look that said 'go home without getting in any more fights.'

Cloud walked out, and the customer began turning to their food, with the drama all over, leaving Kairi and Sora to awkwardly share the moment. Kairi didn't know what to do, she felt so embarrassed. Her boyfriend had made an ass of himself in front of all these people, also Sora, and especially Cloud, a man she respected more then almost anyone, but she couldn't break up with him, not after everything she owed him…

"Ahem, hey could I get that," Sora said clearing his throat and pointing to a jacket that was on top of the hostess podium. Kairi broke out of her thoughts and grabbed the jacket. She felt embarrassed, she rarely let herself get caught up in her thoughts but lately everything had been so stressful she had been zoning out too much.

"Thanks," Sora said as he began putting on the jacket, he turned around to leave when Kairi reached out and grabbed him, she felt his body stiffen at the contact as he stopped, but still refusing to turn around.

"Ummm thank you for helping out with... you know… with the whole thing earlier," she said embarrassed by the situation.

Sora took a moment and turned to look back at her, Kairi shuddered this time at the sadness of his eyes, "No problem," he said quietly, starting to turn and walk towards the door, he stopped just as he grabbed the handle, "maybe you should rethink who you associate yourself with… just a thought."

Kairi remained quiet, thinking about Sora's word, as the door closed she remembered something.

"Sora, see you tonight!" She yelled out to him, but the door was already closed.

Sora walked toward his car as the left the restaurant, he turned his head back, he could've sworn he heard Kairi yell after him as the door was closing. Right when he was about to turn back around and see what she said when Roxas yelled to him, "Ay bro, heard you almost threw down with Seifer, good job pissing off a guy with a lot of connections, and on you your first day too," he said chuckling, leaning against Sora's car, his blonde spikes flowing in the wind, "well don't worry about it, you are protected."

Sora walked pass Roxas, unlocking the car, "What do you mean, protected," Sora asked, getting into the car.

Roxas smiled, "Don't worry about it," he said as Sora turned on the car and taking off down the street.

Sora thought about his brothers words, deciding to just drop the subject.

* * *

><p>They arrived home a bit later; the rest of the ride had been quiet, Sora driving around to see the scenery and Roxas just enjoying being with his brother again. As he drove Sora was locked into his thoughts; Roxas now saw what his Mom had been talking about, the accident had completely broken the strongest person Roxas knew, he wanted to know what happened to the older brother he looked up to. His parents refused to tell Roxas what had happened. This was his chance…<p>

"Sora…" Roxas said, his voice wavering a bit.

"Hmm," Sora replied, not really all there as he pulled into the driveway, parking next to Cloud's bike, killing the engine.

Roxas took a deep breath, finally Roxas couldn't take it anymore, "What happened to you! Like I said earlier, Mom told me something happened, but she wasn't specific. And Dad won't tell me… I want to know Sora."

It became dead quiet, Sora just stared dead ahead, his hands gripping the wheel, even though the car was off. Roxas kept glancing at his brother, unsure what to do.

Sora finally broke the silence, "Remember Yuna?" He said, in barely a whisper.

Roxas didn't even have to think about it, "Of course, your girlfriend," he replied, "but what about her? Did ya'll have a bad break up or something?"

Sora just continued to stare ahead for a minute before again talking quietly, "Not exactly…" his voice cracking a bit.

Roxas waited a few minutes till Sora found his voice, this time Sora turning to his younger brother, tears in his eyes, "I held her as she died…"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is what I have been working on lately, it actually has been in my head for a minute, reason I haven't put it up was because I had to work out a lot of plot details. Just so you know it will not be a super serious fic all the time, I am hoping to go over a large range of emotions in this one. It feels kind of good to put down something a little more along the normal lines, I have been working on the latest chapters of both Zombies, as well as Street Art, so if you know what that means then look forward to that, and if you don't then go check out my other stuff if ya want. So there we go. Review please, and tell your homies.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Live, Love, Die

**Well hey folks, I know you might not have been expecting a chapter from this so soon before the other stories but I am currently orginizing the stories in a big way so yeah that is kind of exciting. Anyway this is chappie two for this fic, and OMG it is getting good, like forreal this story is pretty awesome in my head, and so yeah the real story is going to start up soon, but yeah now you get to find out why exactly Sora is such a sad guy right now.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Live, Love, Die<p>

Roxas was shocked, the sentence his brother had just said was stuck in his mind, he couldn't grasp the words correctly. There was just no way Sora could have had his girlfriend die in his arms. Sora always used to be the life of everything, life of the part, the room, family… everything… there was no way anything could die in front of him, and now this person in front of him was quiet and withdrawn, seemingly able to be a black hole of emotion, taking everything in and giving nothing out. Whatever had exactly happened, it looked as though the death of Yuna had also been the death of the Sora. The Sora that Roxas had known his whole life, "What happened," Roxas was finally able to mutter out, still really unable to fully handle this. He had only met Yuna a couple times, but she had always been very nice, cheerful, friendly, always keeping Sora smiling.

Sora wiped the tears away that had fallen, he was looking at his hands that gripped the steering wheel of his car, even though the engine was off, "I need to be more specific… I held her… before she died," Sora stopped for a moment, this was going to be the first time he had ever told this story to anyone, he didn't know if he was ready, but he owed it to his brother, "We were on our way to Radiant Garden, Yuna, Tidus, and I. It was February 18th, the day before Yuna's birthday…"

* * *

><p>A year and a half ago….<p>

"Hey Sora pass me some chips, you're hogging them all, you jerk," Tidus said laughing.

Sora continued to munch on chips as he turned a little to his girlfriend who was sitting in the backseat, also laughing at Tidus' comment, "Hey you can't laugh at him calling me a jerk," he said pouting a little to her, which only caused her to further laugh, "come on I need you to be on my side. That's the whole reason I'm dating you." He finished his comment with a grin, chuckling at his own joke.

Yuna's face turned serious with mock anger, it became harder to keep a straight face when she looked into Sora's eyes, he knew what she was doing, "Oh so that's why you're dating me," she said moving in for a kiss, Sora just continued to grin but also moved in to kiss her back, right before their lips touched Yuna smiled and reached around to steal the chips from Sora's hand.

"Here ya go Tidus," she said giggling, tossing him the bag, "this is Sora's punishment for his jerky behavior."

The three of them laughed at this, as it got quiet Sora reached behind his seat as Yuna reached forward, they held hands as Sora turned around in his seat to stare at his beautiful girlfriend, they had been dating for almost one year, tomorrow was going to be Yuna's birthday, as well as their anniversary. They had decided to spend it in style, by going to Radiant Garden, with their best friend Tidus. It was some weird holiday that week so school wasn't in session, and Yuna had a friend who worked at a hotel there and was going to give them a great deal. This is going to be perfect, both Yuna and Sora thought as they both turned to look at the sunset that was happening next to them. Their eyes met back up and Sora leaned over his seat, and Yuna moved forward. They shared a long passionate kiss, when they finally parted Yuna put her hand on Sora's cheek, "I love you," she whispered.

Sora was blown away, this was the first time she had ever told his she had loved him. He had said it last week and she had said that she wasn't ready to say it yet…

"This moment is so perfect," Yuna said to the still stunned Sora, "but you know the best thing to probably say is 'I love you too'," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back, "I love you too Yuna," he moved back in for another kiss, their lips meeting another time.

"Look at this jackass," Tidus said, breaking up the romantic moment.

Sora turned back to sit in his seat correctly, "What's going on?" he asked the fuming Tidus.

"This asshole in the RX-8 won't get out of the way, he just speeding up every time I try and pass him."

Sora saw the problem with the situation, they were on a two way road, it was okay to pass, but if the person didn't let you get around them then you were a sitting duck for oncoming traffic.

"Hey both of you put on your seatbelts, I don't want to have to pay all that money if you are caught," Yuna said from the back, Tidus just laughed.

Sora brushed his girlfriends comment off as he put a hand on Tidus' shoulder, "Don't worry about it man, in like 15 minutes we hit the main highway, you can pass him, you already know you have the power in the car," and Sora was right; they were currently in Yuna's 78' Mustang convertible, which was also highly modified by her father who was the best mechanic on the island. There was serious power in this engine, power that Tidus probably wouldn't be able to handle, "just don't push it man, be safe. I still don't understand how you convinced Yuna to let you drive, you don't get your license for another year."

Tidus just laughed it off, "Dude don't worry I am pro, and I convinced her with my charming smile and the fact that I am the best driver on Destiny Island."

"Ha," yelled Yuna from the back of the car, "we all know the only reason I am letting you drive is because you begged, and agreed to pay any ticket if we are caught. I cant wait till you two are juniors with licenses so I don't have to drive as much, plus we all know Sora is the best driver on the Island, even the cops know it."

Sora smirked at Tidus, true they were both not able to legally able to drive but both drove a ton, Sora was the only one able to make deliveries for his mom's shop had been driving for years. He knew the streets better then anyone else on the Island.

Yuna's comment seem to sting Tidus' pride, "Oh yeah?" he said challengingly, he had always felt the need to compete with Sora, "Well lets just watch me pass this sucker."

Tidus shifted down and hit the gas, the car flying forward, he turned the wheel to get out from behind the Mazda, and start to pull right next to it when the Mazda figured out what Tidus was doing also shifted and began to speed up, the seconds seemed agonizing to Sora, who every moment expected to see the lights of a car coming from the opposite direction.

"Tidus slow the fuck down!" Yuna screamed from the backseat.

Tidus just stared ahead, "I'm not going to loose to this asshole," he said, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he shifted again. He started to pull up right next to it when Sora began to get a funny feeling about the whole thing.

Sora quickly examined the car they were next to, completely blacked out, it had aftermarket body parts, and from the engine sound it had some stuff done added to the engine, serious stuff, it was fast, but Tidus should have been able to pass it by now, there was something different about this engine, something familiar, he racked his brain for the answer, then he remembered something he had heard, about a black RX-8, "Tidus… I don't think you can win, there is something different about this car, just let it go."

Tidus ignored the comment; he flipped up a panel next to the wheel, which held a single switch.

Yuna freaked out at this, "Tidus! No!"

It was too late, he flipped the switch, and hit the dual red buttons located conveniently where the thumbs could reach while driving…

They all yelled as they were pushed to the back of the seats, Tidus struggling to control the car as it accelerated forward so suddenly.

That's when the Mazda roared to life, it had been holding back this entire time, Sora had known it, the car he heard rumors about, he had heard someone had dropped a prototype racing engine block into a average RX-8 and was destroying anyone on the road, and here it was…

All three of the teens watched in awe as the car flew past them, making it seem like they were nothing, with Tidus still struggling to control the speed of the Mustang.

That's when a truck appeared coming the other way…

Yuna was the first to see it screaming out for Tidus to move, Tidus still watching the black car speeding away. It wasn't until the last possible second he noticed the headlights of the truck coming towards them. He turned back towards the correct side of the road, barely missing the truck but go to far over.

He tried to readjust the car so they didn't go off the road but he ended up over steering a second time causing them to spin out, Tidus was barely able to push the pedals, the spin was pushing him toward Sora.

"Hit the brakes and turn into the spin!" Sora yelled out, still able to focus through all this, he knew exactly how to get out of this… and Tidus was doing it all wrong.

Tidus obeyed and pulled out of the spin just in time for them to see the curve going left coming up… as well as the tree right behind the traffic signs

They hit the tree and began to flip as they started to go down the hill off the road, the flip threw Tidus and Sora out of the car, but a seat belted Yuna was stuck as the car flipped a couple more times before coming to a rest at the bottom of the hill turned over a bit more then halfway, the only reason it wasn't fully over was because of the tree the car had ended up stopping against.

"Yuna!" Sora screamed picking himself up despite the incredible pain in his shoulder. He began running down the hill, turning to see Tidus to the left, slowly getting up as well.

Sora made it to the bottom of the hill, sliding to the ground and checking to see if Yuna was okay, "Yuna! Talk to me, Yuna!" he said, leaning under the car to undo her seatbelt.

"Sor- Sora?" Yuna said slowly coming back to consciousness, she had a large cut on her forehead.

"Yeah it's me, I'm going to get you out of here sweetheart, just stay still," Sora said trying to unbuckle the seatbelt, it was stuck, no matter how hard he tried nothing would work, she was stuck, and he didn't know how long he had left in him, he was noticing the reason his shoulder hurt so much was because of a huge cut that seemed deep. It hurt every time he moved it, and he could feel the blood running down his arm, consciousness was slipping. He had to fight the tiredness he was feeling, he needed to get her out, he had to think quickly. An idea suddenly hit him; he knew how to free her. He crawled to the glove box and opened it up revealing a knife that he knew was going to be there, he quickly pulled it out of the sheath and went to work sawing through the tough seatbelt, he could smell the scent of gasoline everywhere, and the thick smell of smoke cutting into the air, as if things couldn't get worse.

"Sora… you're… you're bleeding," Yuna whispered, coming in and out of consciousness.

"Shh babe, conserve your strength, you're almost… FREE!" Sora exclaimed as he finally cut through the thick fabric of the seatbelt, Yuna fell from the car Sora catching her with his injured arm, to prevent her from hitting the ground. As soon as she hit his arm he yelled in pain, he felt as if someone was taking a hot poker and shoving it into his shoulder, he collapsed right where he caught her, both still quite a bit under the car. Sora breathed heavily, trying to summon the strength to get both Yuna, and himself, to safety, but it wasn't working, he felt drained and weak.

Tidus was now getting his bearings back. He had stayed hunched over this whole time, too dizzy to move. He had managed to pull out his cell and called 911, he told them where they were at and hung up, he needed to help the others. He had finally gotten back on his feet, though he was still stumbling a bit. He saw where the car flipped and was starting to run over when he saw the danger his friends were facing…

The car was sliding off the tree.

"SORA MOVE!" he yelled running down the hill towards the car, but there was no time, he was to late. Sora looked up and began to react quickly, trying to pull Yuna out of where the car was coming down, but he was too late. The car fell down hard pinning down on Yuna's midsection under the trunk, as well as Sora's ankle under the passenger door, the only thing that prevented the full force of the car to come down on them was a rock the was sticking up near them next to Sora, otherwise the car would have cut Yuna and completely destroyed Sora's ankle. The couple both yelled in pain, Yuna awakened fully by her current crises.

Sora thought quickly and opened the door allowing himself to be freed, he got up limping a bit. He saw the damage and assessed the situation. The fire around the car was beginning to get larger; he needed to free Yuna before it hit the gas tank. Tidus arrived at that moment.

"Tidus, we need to lift the car, Yuna when you can crawl out. We don't have much time, move, MOVE!" Sora shouted out, he bent down and gripped the edge of the car, straining to pull it up, Tidus doing the same. They struggled for a moment, nothing working, they tried pulling, pushing, lifting, but to no avail, they were both far to damaged to do any good.

Finally Sora was spent, the pain in his shoulder felt like a fire, he could barely stand on his ankle and he was getting dizzy. He collapsed down.

"Sora!" Tidus shook his friend, Sora coming back to reality.

Yuna could tell what was happening, she could smell the gas and smoke now too, "Tidus, go find something to prop up the car, if you can't in five minutes, come back and get Sora and both of you get out of here," she said in a surprisingly calm tone, a tone which convinced Tidus to listen, he took off looking for something.

"Sora," she whispered.

Sora crawled up to her and laid her head in his lap, "What's up beautiful?"

She just smiled at his attempt to be casual, "Sing me our song… one last time."

Sora just shook his head, "Hey, hey don't talk like that, you are going to get out of here, plus I don't have my guitar, it won't sound good."

They both gave a little chuckle at Sora's joke, then Yuna's face grew serious, "Please Sora, I love your voice, you don't need the guitar."

He stared into her eyes, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat… then he began slowly…

"I wish I could do better by you,  
>'cause that's what you deserve<br>You sacrifice so much of your life  
>In order for this to work.<p>

He began to feel more confident in the words, Yuna smiled at this staring at him as he sang…

While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
>Sailing around the world<br>Please know that I'm yours to keep  
>My beautiful girl"<p>

Sora stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, looked into her eyes, and continued slowly his voice breaking through the noise of the fire…

"When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
>Knowing that I may have been the cause<br>If you were to leave  
>Fulfill someone else's dreams<br>I think I might totally be lost  
>You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls<br>That's why I wrote this song to sing  
>My beautiful girl"<br>Sora's voice started to shake as he continued, he stopped, all he wanted to do was cry. Yuna closed her eyes and started to sing with him…  
>"Ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh"<p>

Sora was about to go to the repeat when Tidus ran up, "Sora we have to move, now," he said urgently. Sora just shook him off, looking down at Yuna.

"I am not leaving you," Sora said angrily.

Yuna just smiled back at him, "You have to, no point in our families losing both of us tonight. Go, live the rest of your life, I am happy I was able to spend what time I did with you. I love you Sora Strife, but you need to move on, don't let this haunt you. You are one of the greatest people I have ever met, and everything about you brightens up others. Don't let this dim the light that you are, please continue to be that light," she looked up, at Tidus, who was looking at the dirt around his shoes, holding back his own personal tears, "Tidus you have been my best friend since forever, and you will always mean the world to me. Please…" she looked away, Tidus knew immediately what she wanted, she didn't have to say it.

He leaned down grabbed Sora around the chest, and pulled him up and dragged him away. Sora trying to fight back every moment of it, but he was too weak. Finally they were a safe distance away, back at the street, Tidus holding Sora back as he struggled to get back to the car.

That's how the police, ambulance, and firefighters found them, and as soon as they arrived…

The car exploded.

* * *

><p>"And then she was gone," Sora finished his story, never breaking his eyes away from the steering wheel or his hands.<p>

Roxas was speechless; he hadn't said a word since the story started. Sora had appreciated that; him telling the story was more for his own sake then for Roxas'. This was an important moment, he had promised his mom he would try to try to heal, and this was the start.

Roxas looked down at his hands, for a moment, Sora turned to his brother to see a couple tears fall from his face, then Roxas looked up at his brother with a fire in his eyes, "So we will honor her memory, we will get you back to your old self, she was right bro, you used to be a light, one that made everyone around you better. She would want you back to it."

Sora nodded, he knew there was a reason Roxas was the first person he had told the story to, it was because Roxas was like Sora in a lot of ways, he could bring anyone out of the darkness.

He was going to get better, this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay not to blow my own horn but I am getting really good at this whole writing thing, I was looking at my first chapter from street art and it amazes me that I wrote that stuff, compared to how I write now. Oh well. Anyway I am going to add some stuff to my profile page soon, so watch out for that. Tell me what you think of this chapter, oh and the song Sora sang was "The Girl" by City and Colour<strong>

**Also I am naming every chapter after a song, so props to whoever finds the songs. It is usually is what I was listening to when I really figured out the chapter, and one that fits what I was writing about.**

**Oh oh oh, and I will actually be putting music parts in this fic so yeah I am kind of excited to start doing that, tell me what you thought of the first try, but yeah music will be more important in this one.**

**KtheHABIT**


	3. Chapter 3: Not My Love

**Hey peeps, been ready to post this chapter for a bit, I especially liked how you guys reacted to the whole Seifer Kairi thing, hopefully this helps you guys understand why they are together as of right now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Not My Love<p>

Kairi let the water from her shower wash over her. She loved these exact moments. This was her time, the time where she was allowed to just get away from everyone else, pure bliss. She thought about to day's events as she showered, thought about the disturbance her boyfriend had created, the antics of her friend Selphie, but most of all she thought about his eyes…

Sora.

His eyes were so blue, so easy to get lost in, but at the same time so sad, so cold, and closed off. She can't do this; she can't like another boy that she didn't know. She can't trust them; the only one she could trust was Seifer… but Sora…

"Ugh why can't I freaken get him out of my head!" she yelled out loud in the shower.

"Maybe because you like him," she heard a soft muffled voice from the other side of the curtain.

Kairi peaked her head out from the shower and threw the soap at her best friend in the world, her other half, pretty much the sister she never had, Namine. Namine gave a small squeal as she dodged the soapy projectile, "Hey I am just being honest, just from the way you described him you were practically screaming that you want him, in bed," she said as she went back to brushing her teeth, "well he can't be any worse then Seifer," she mumbled out rinsing her mouth out and running out of the restroom laughing, as Kairi found another bar of soap to throw.

Kairi sighed and sat down in the shower just letting the hot water go through her. No one understood Seifer's and her relationship. To be honest sometimes she didn't really know if she had it in her to keep defending him from everyone, but she loved him… he saved her…

* * *

><p>September 3rd of last year, 10 months ago<p>

Kairi walked uncomfortably through all the drunken teens the bass pounding at her eardrums; this was her first party ever. Her parents were out of town still and Tifa, her godmother, was working overnight at the bar, and probably going to stay with her new boyfriend for the night. She just really didn't feel like being alone all night, she wanted to be with people. Problem was, she didn't really know how to mingle right at these sorts of things, she wasn't the type to just get drunk and hook up with guys, I fact she barely drank ever, only with her godmother on extremely special occasions. She had seen Selphie for a second when she had gotten there, but she had been busy talking to a boy so all Kairi had gotten was a wave and a wink. Kairi just sighed and found the kitchen where some girl, from her class last year, gave her a drink.

"Kairi, you look so cute," she shouted over the music, as Kairi struggled to remember her name, "it's so cool to see you here, you didn't seem like the type to come to these type of things."

Kairi continued to struggle with this girls name as she answered, "Uhh yeah these aren't really my type of things," she yelled back, sipping on her drink, she could taste the alcohol, but it was beaten back by the taste of the juice, "yeah umm Selphie invited me, she said I needed to 'meet some boys', haha."

The girl laughed as she sipped a similar drink in her hand, "Yeah well this is definitely the place to do that," she said nodding, glancing around, she caught the eye of a nearby guy, she gave him a small wave then looked back to Kairi, "looks like I got one, good luck Kairi," and with that she went over to the said guy leaving Kairi once again alone, she awkwardly leaned against the wall in the kitchen and sipped on her drink. She wished Namine had gone, but when Kairi had asked her she gave a lame excuse about how she was tired and told Kairi to call her when she was ready to come home and Namine would pick her up.

"Hey gorgeous," a guy said leaning up against the wall next to her, "now your type of thing either?" he said giving her a charming smile.

Kairi smiled back and gave a small giggle, "No not really, I'm more of a sit at home watch a movie kind of girl."

He laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean," he said finally turning to look her straight in the eyes, "name is Vanitus, but I go bay Van." Kairi was left speechless, his eyes were like pure gold, she just couldn't brake his gaze, he laughed again and rubbed a hand through his spiky jet black hair, "so are you just going to keep staring at me or you going to give me a name?"

Kairi finally broke out of her daze to answer, "Uhmm yeah… y-yes, my name is Kairi." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering, she needed to get it together, she tilted her head and downed the rest of her drink.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss, causing her to blush, and making her face feel hot, "want to go upstairs and talk?" He whispered into her ear, causing her face to feel even hotter, how could she say no? Here she was at a party, a handsome guy with the most gorgeous eyes wanted to spend some time with her. Things couldn't get any better. Vanitus, moved even closer giving her a small kiss on the cheek, "I promise it will be fun," he said backing out and gave her that charming smile that made her melt. She gave him a big smile, "Sounds good."

He gave her a nod and grabbed her hand, causing her to smile inwardly. He led her through the party past the dancing teens and loud music, than led her upstairs to the second story. As they walked through the upstairs hallway they past open doors that had teens making out on couches and beds, 'this was a seriously big house' thought Kairi, as they finally arrived to the last room in the hall. Vanitus turn the light on as he led her in, and closed the door. The only sounds that entered were the deep bass of the dance song currently playing.

"Welcome to my room," Vanitus said waving his arm around before sitting on top of the bed, he patted the spot next to him in an invitation for her to sit down. Kairi was in bliss; this handsome boy was so into her, nothing could ruin this moment. She sat next to him.

"It's a nice room," she said giving a look around, and she was right, Vanitus was obviously part of a rich family everything a guy could want was there, a large computer huge TV, every game system, and an incredibly large comfortable bed. Kairi was actually surprised at how clean it was, everything seemed to be orderly and in it's specific spot.

"It's alright," he answered giving a small shrug and a yawn, "my parents think by giving me what ever I want it will buy their love. Doesn't really work that way," he said with a small laugh, "besides…" he said turning to Kairi and putting his hand on her face pulling her closer to him, "these aren't the things I want."

She could feel her face warming up again, the alcohol of her drink starting to effect her judgment, "So what is it that you do want?" she asked him shyly, feeling she knew at least part of the answer.

He gave her another one of those charming smiles and moved in, "I want you, and I always get what I want," they began to kiss, it started off slowly, but then Vanitus began to get more aggressive. Kairi didn't mind at first, it had been a while since she hit it off with a boy so well. She began to moan as he kissed her neck, she felt hot and her mind was fuzzy.

Vanitus began to push her skirt up and unbuttoning his pant, Kairi started to panic a bit. This was going to far, she didn't want her first time at some stupid party with a guy she didn't even know…

"Vanitus, I don't know about this, we are going to far, can we slow down," Kairi said, trying to push her skirt back down and get him off of her, but he wasn't giving up.

"Don't worry about it baby, you are going to have a good time, just shut up and enjoy it," Vanitus said as he pushed her arms down, "if you aren't going to cooperate then I will just have to do all the work."

Kairi was now seriously scared, the look Vanitus had in his eyes wasn't the same as before, now all she saw was lust in his face. She struggled to push him off only succeeding in irritating him, finally breaking one of her arms from his grasp. She pulled it back and punched him in the face.

He stumbled back, more from shock then pain, she slowly eyed him as she readjusted her skirt, "I'm leaving," she said, her voice breaking a bit.

Vanitus rubbed his face, looking seriously pissed, "I told you Kairi," he said slowly, as he walked up to her, his voice so cold it chilled her, "I get what I want," he was finally directly in front of her, he brought his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Kairi had never been hit like that before, the shock mixed with pain instantly make her be still… she was so scared…

He pushed her onto the bed and ripped open her button up shirt, she felt hurt, scared, and exposed. This was it, no one was going to hear her if she yelled, with all the music booming, plus she knew if she screamed she would get hit again. She began to cry.

"Shut up, stop your crying," Vanitus hissed at her.

And that's when the door opened, "Yeah sorry man I can hear a fucking thing in this party, so what do you…" a guy walked in and stopped his conversation bringing his phone down as he looked over the situation a crying girl, and a guy with a reputation. This new addition to the room was blond haired wearing a blue shirt with and pants, he was attractive with a single scar running down his face he had a look on his face that Kairi couldn't decipher. The stranger brought his phone back to his face, "I'll call you back tomorrow," and with that he hung up his phone, he walked completely in and shut the door.

"Everything alright in here," the blonde stranger said, putting his phone in his pocket, staring at Vanitus, who gave him a disarming smile.

"Yeah Seifer, everything is fine, nothing in here you have to worry about in here," he said, "right Kairi?" he said turning towards the crying girl.

Kairi looked from the guy on her to the Seifer, he was her last hope… she couldn't speak, all should could do was give Seifer a pleading look.

Seifer look at her, he knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't about to let it happen. He walked up and grabbed Vanitus, pulling him off of Kairi.

"Seifer, you are about to make a big mistake," Vanitus said in a deadly voice.

"I'll take my chances," and with that Seifer punched Vanitus in the face, he went down out cold.

Kairi was still in shock about the whole thing, she slowly got up and fixed her skirt, she looked at her ruined shirt and began sobbing, not because of the shirt but of how shitty of a night this had become.

Seifer walked up to her, "It's going to be okay," he said pulling off his shirt and giving it to her, "come on, I am taking you home."

Kairi nodded, this guy was her savior, and she trusted him, his was the only guy she could trust now...

She put on his shirt and grabbed his arm as he led her through the party and outside, Kairi heard people whispering as they left, but who cared, she was with Seifer, she was safe now. He led her to his car and speed off to take her home.

She held his hand the entire way, he didn't fight her off, he knew she was still scared about what had happened tonight

As they rode up to the apartment Kairi stayed at he parked the car, unlocked the door, and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for her, "You going to be okay?" he asked her as she undid her seatbelt and got out. She gave a small nod and stared at him for a bit, he was handsome, she thought to herself. He gave her a smile, which made her feel warm and safe. He turned to go back into the car. He was going to leave… her protector…

"Stop!" she exclaimed a little more then she expected to, "please… stay…" she said in a whisper, "I want to feel safe tonight."

Kairi grabbed his hand, he resisted for a second and turned to her, "You sure?" he asked, to which she responded with a nod, "Okay," he said with a shrug.

She led him up stairs to the second story and pulled the key from her purse and opened her door. She grabbed Seifer's hand once again and led him to her room. He looked uncomfortable standing in Kairi's room, "Make yourself comfortable," she said as she grabbed clothes to sleep in, "I am going to shower… see you in a minute."

Seifer nodded and sat on the bed, he flopped down and grabbed his phone. Dialing a number he put the phone to his ear, "Hey Fuu, is Rai with you? Good, look we have a little problem… I punched out Vanitus from The Chasers… I know it was a bad idea... Look I didn't call for a lecture. I called so that we can inform the gang that there is going to be some trouble… No, 13 had nothing to do with this one. It should just be between The Chasers and us… Don't worry I will try to smooth things over with Terra next week, as for right now just stay on your toes… Yeah Terra will be cool after I explain the situation… Okay I have to go, bye." He hung up his phone as Kairi came out of the restroom, dressed comfortably.

"Hey," she said shyly, "I want to thank you for… for what you did," she said, her voice started to strain as she began to think about the nights events.

Seifer got up quickly and walked up putting his arms around her, "Shhh shh it's okay, look I am sorry about what happened, but you are safe now."

And he was right; she was safe, thanks to him. She grabbed his hand once more and led him to the bed, where he laid with her all night.

* * *

><p>A month later they were dating, two months later he began to change due to the all the "business" he was involved in, and about 10 months from that day brought you to the present. Where Kairi was drying off as she got ready to go meet up with her Tifa and Cloud at his house where they were hosting a big game night for some of the more wealthy people of the city. Kairi had to admit she was kind of excited; she was going to, not only get dressed up, but also see Sora. She needed to figure out what it was about him that consumed her thoughts. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.<p>

She finished getting ready and about an hour later she was walking out of Namine's house with her best friend beside her, "You excited to see Roxas?" Kairi teased her best friend as they got into Kairi's car.

"No," Namine answered stubbornly, she was always insisting that she didn't like him, "And why are you driving? I would have been perfectly fine driving."

Kairi laughed at her, "Because if you drove we wouldn't get there till tomorrow."

"Well at least we wont almost die," Namine answered back.

Kairi gave a smile at that and started up her car, her Nissan Silvia S15. She shifted into first and peeled out, causing Namine to cringe. Kairi wasn't one for slow cars, she was a racer, she loved moving fast and the feeling of being in control. This was the only time where she felt perfectly in control. She drifted out of Namine's neighborhood and speed off towards the Strife's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go, hope that helps you understand why things are the way they are. Remember everyone has a past. I also hinted about some of the gang stuff but yeah you guys should know it's going to be a big part of this story. Overall hope you guys like the chapter anddddd Review, oh and read the other stories if ya haven't.<strong>

**Oh and song of the chapter Not My Love by Tides of Man  
><strong>

**KtheHABIT**


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds Apart

**Well here you go team, hope you like this chapter. It is pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Worlds Apart<p>

Roxas and Sora exited the car and walked to the house after their talk. Sora looked around as they made the walk back, he hadn't noticed it when they first pulled up, but there were a lot of vans lined up on the side of the side of the massive driveway.

'What the heck is going on," he thought as they walked in to find Cloud in the living room looking into the mirror as he tied up his tie.

"I can never get these damn things tied. Tifa? Tifa, can you help me out? What is she- oh hey boys," Cloud said turning from the mirror, noticing his sons entering the house, "You two need to hurry up and get ready."

Roxas saluted, "Aye-aye Pops," he said, as Sora looked around confused.

Cloud immediately noticed Sora's confusion, "Did I not tell you about the party?" he said while walked up to them, still trying to figure out his tie. Sora still looked around confused. He wasn't worried about the party he was just informed he was most shocked at the sight of the room, it was almost as if the entire first floor he had seen this morning had been turned into a casino, it was certainly big enough to be one, there was roulette, poker, craps, and blackjack tables set up everywhere. The people working the tables were all dressed up and waiting for the party-goers to arrive.

"Sora?"

Cloud's voice broke Sora out of the trance he was in.

"Umm sorry, what's up Dad?" Sora said still looking around at the casino night about to take place in his new house.

"I guess I was so caught up that you were finally here I forgot to tell you that I was having a business party her at the apartment, your suit is in Roxas' room, the one next to yours. Your mom told me your size and everything, so you should fit fine. The party will be starting in a bit, the guests will be arriving soon."

Sora nodded, taking his Dad's his to hurry up and get dressed, "Yes sir."

He walked up the stairs, hearing the doorbell ring, 'Guess someone showed up early' he thought, as he continued up the stairs. His Dad yelled something he couldn't make out. He passed his room, knocking on the next door, "Roxas?"

"It's open," Roxas called from inside.

Sora opened the door and entered into his brother's room. He looked around to find that it was pretty plain, a couple guitars were on stands on the wall, as well as a few posters.

"Hey bro, you're here for this I suppose?" Roxas said, motioning to the suit laying on his bed.

"Yeah, Dad said you had it," Sora replied reaching to pick up the suit, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed as well?"

Roxas nodded giving grin, "Yeah yeah, we will be fine. I want to show you something. You are going to love it, come back for the suit in a minute."

Roxas walked out of room with Sora following closely, he walked across the hall and ushered Sora into the room across the hall.

"Uh Roxas, what are you doing- ah quit pushing- why is it so dark?"

Roxas laughed and flipped on the lights, "Check it out!"

Sora looked around in awe, "It's beautiful," he said finally recovering.

It was a music studio, a professional recording studio. They were currently in the mixing booth, but through the glass to see all the instruments on the other side, as well as the microphones and amps.

"How did… I mean… how much was all this?" Sora said looking around at all the equipment, from what he knew about mixing this place was pretty state of the art.

"Oh ummm I don't know the whole price thing, but yeah Dad bought it all, this is the biggest of all the guest bedrooms. He had asked me if I wanted it when we first moved in, but I asked if we could make it a studio instead."

Sora nodded at his explanation, he walked out of the mix booth and into the studio, closing the door behind him. He immediately walked over to a beautiful acoustic guitar and began strumming it. It was in tune. He pulled it off the wall and sat on a stool.

"Come on give it a play," Roxas said from the mixing booth through the speakers.

"Roxas I told you-"

"Hey come on man, this studio is the best. That guitar is the best. Plus you are one of the best singers I have ever heard. Go"

"Roxas-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', look I told you before, you are going to get over everything that happened. You know that music is a medium in which to express emotion. So lay it all out there!" Roxas finished his little speech, walking up to the studio door and locking it, "And now you can't leave till you sing," he said into the mic.

Sora could tell he was grinning from the tone of his voice. He looked up at from the guitar to see Roxas smiling giving him a thumbs up.

Sora gave a small sigh, began tuning down the guitar for a song. He looked back up and gave Roxas a thumbs up back, took a breath and began to strum…

* * *

><p>Kairi and Namine sped up the large driveway that led to the Strife residence.<p>

"Umm Kairi don't you think you should slow down, the left curve is coming AYYYYYYYY," Namine's scream drowned out the rest of her sentence, as Kairi hit the breaks, hard spinning the wheel, she shifted down and accelerated quickly, the car slid sideways, she turn the wheel back quickly into the slide. Drifting the turn expertly, she loved this part of the driveway. She usually didn't go this fast when Namine in the car, but after everything that happened today, she really needed to drive fast. Namine was still yelling, but after all the times she had driven Namine around she was well used to Namine's dramatic screaming.

She straightened out and slowed down, coming to a stop in at the end of the driveway, next to a blacked out Subaru Impreza.

'Nice car, I wonder who drives it,' Kairi thought as she killed the ignition and stepped out of the car.

Namine also got out of the car, stumbling a bit as she regained the balance she lost on the last drift, "I don't understand your incessant need to recklessly drive us everywhere," she huffed as Kairi laughed and opened the trunk for them to grab their bags from the car.

"I don't see the problem, as you said I drive without any 'wreck', plus we get places faster," she said playing with the words and laughing at Namine's flushed face.

"That is not what I said!"

"Oh well, guess I can't hear right, probably because you scream the entire way," Kairi laughed, grabbing the rest of her belongings and shutting the trunk.

As they walked up the rest of the driveway, rolling their bags, they talked about how they were going to spend their summer now that it had started.

But Kairi's thoughts kept drifting to the blue eyed boy she couldn't figure out…

Sora.

Namine rang the bell as they arrived at the door.

"I got it, I got it, they heard from the other side of the door."

The door opened to the smiling face of Cloud Strife, "Ah girls, thank god. I thought it was going to be some business partners. I can't figure out this damn tie. You two look great by the way."

The girls laughed at Cloud's false anger as he once again tried and failed at tying up his bow tie.

"I see you guys brought some bags. Good, Tifa has been so busy lately I know she needs some girl time tomorrow," he said giving up with a sigh, Namine laughed and walked up to tie it up for him, "Do you need me to call someone to take your bags?" Cloud said as he Namine finished.

Kairi gave him a warm smile, "No need, we know where my room is. We will take them up."

Namine also smiled, "You try to spoil us too much Mr. Strife."

He waved his hand dismissively, walking back to the living room, "I have told you guys a million times, call me Cloud. Tifa is probably in the bedroom, "

The girls smiled and picked up their bags, they began walking up the stairs. She couldn't wait to talk to Tifa about everything.

Tifa had been looking over her on and off for years, even though they lived together, Kairi really saw her. Tifa owned and operated her own restaurant and bar for years, but that was okay, every time Kairi needed her she was there in an instant. Tifa also stayed here most of the time, and even though Kairi had her own room at the Strife's, she really didn't like to impose. If she ever needed to talk, Tifa would be there, they weren't related but blood couldn't make them closer.

The finished the stairs and began rolling their bags again, as they walked they heard Roxas' voice coming from the cracked open studio, ""And now you can't leave till you sing."

That peaked her curiosity, then they heard the sounds of tuning, after that someone began strumming a guitar. Kairi couldn't take it anymore, she laid her bag down and pushed the door open, Namine following.

Inside they saw Roxas standing at the mixing station, she looked through the window and saw the boy who occupied her mind.

* * *

><p>Sora immediately knew the song he wanted to sing as soon as he had touched the guitar, when he started strumming it just felt right, he closed his eyes and began the rhythm low on the guitar. The low strumming gave way to his voice, melding perfectly…<p>

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm stronger I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

He stopped the strumming and continued to sing, strumming a chord every few words…

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

The rhythm from earlier started up again for the second verse…

And Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one

The chorus started up again, he stopped strumming and once again sang, strumming once every few words…

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

The first rhythm from earlier started up again and Sora began singing immediately began singing…

'Cause you're my, you're my mayayaya, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>'Cause I'm here for you

He began singing louder using runs in his voice…

Please don't walk away and  
>Please tell me you'll stay, Whoa-oh,<br>Stay, whoa-oh

Strumming harder he began singing louder…

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be ok  
>Though my skies are turning gray, (gray)<p>

He then began softly strumming and lowered his voice again this time singing the chorus while strumming the original rhythm…

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

He sang the chorus once more without the guitar… ending the song with a soft strum of the guitar. Smiling he finally opened his eyes.

Three people were staring at him with his with their mouths wide open. Roxas, Kairi, and a girl who was unknown to him continued to stare at him as he put the guitar on the stand and walked up to the door.

"Open. The. Door."

Roxas unlocked the door and stood out of the way as Sora suddenly slammed it open and walked out abruptly, "No one else was supposed to hear that Roxas," he whispered, he left the studio and slammed his door closed.

"Wow, what was his problem," Namine said, with her hands on her hips.

Roxas rubbed his hand in his hair, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, my brother is a bit moody, and my I say Namine, you look breathtaking."

Namine blushed a bit and grabbed Kairi, "Thanks I guess, come on Kai, let's get to your room. I want to drop the stuff off."

Kairi nodded dumbly and followed her best friend to the room past Roxas'. All that Kairi could think of was how amazing Sora's performance was. Nothing else roamed in her thoughts.

He. Was. Amazing.

* * *

><p>Sora slammed his door and began punching down on the bed. He missed her so much. He loved her, she was everything to him, but now she was gone.,,<p>

He continued punching the bed till he couldn't feel his arms anymore, he backed into the wall and slid down he held his head in his hands and began to cry.

Sora awoke with a start at a knocking on the door, "Come in," he said wiping his face quickly.

Roxas walked in uncomfortably, "Hey bro, the party is in full swing, I brought your suit. You okay?"

Sora nodded, "Sorry about earlier, you were just trying to help me out… I didn't mean to freak out on you."

Roxas smiled, "No worries man, by the way, you were great."

Sora finally smiled, "Thank you."

Roxas smiled back, tossing him the suit, "Get dressed. See ya in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ANSWER TIME!<strong>

**Anonymous: Well I hope you are liking the updates!**

** Rukiafan12: Haha thank you sooo much for that, I try... really hard, I am glad you are addicted, I will try to feed it often! And I hope you were satisfied with the answer of what happened to Sora.**

**TheCrazyAnimeFan: Aww I didn't mean to make you cry! I mean I did... but on the inside, like when people listen to sad songs... but I hope that means you like it! This will be a emotionally crazy story... so be ready!**

**Beckster411: I am glad you are enjoying the backstory thing, I am not used to it. There will be more once other people are introduced, but yeaahhhh I hope you are enjoying this all, and MAKE A BETA READER ACCOUNT!**  
><strong>Until Next Time~ ;)<strong>

**Ash09: Sorry for making you cry! Honestly the chapter came out a lot like I wanted it to, sooo I was happy I could make you feel the emotions I tried to portray. And as for the whole Kairi leaving her boyfriend thing, you will just have to wait and see how that all plays out. It's tough to break people that are so attached to a "savior" Thank you for reading!**

**NoOneXIII: Haha maybe not happily now! But I hope the second chapter cleared that up a bit, sometimes people just get attached to those who show them a sort of mercy in a time of need, even if they aren't the best person.**

**Song was Guardian Angel (acoustic): by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, it isn't exactly like how they play it, but that is how I do, yes I play guitar. I hope you like how it was played. Oh and the chapter is named after a Silverstein song.**

**There ya go, hope you like. Please Review guys, ohh and read the other stories... I would like that... because I love you all... and... you guys are beautiful... and and and... yeah I'm done...**

**KtheHABIT**


	5. Chapter 5: Audio Dope

**Hey, what is up reader type people, I know I have been out of commision for a while and I truly do apologize for that. Let us just say life has been... Interesting. BUT I am back, and I am truly trying to get my stuff together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of relevance except my awesome Beats by Dre**

**A/N There are two songs in this chapter, you should listen to them, they are great songs, and well it just makes the whole knowing what I am talking about much easier.**

**Everything's not Lost by Coldplay (Title Song What What)**

**The Fine Art of Making it Out Alive by Boys Night Out**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Audio Dope<p>

"Wow," was all Kairi could say as she entered the room being pulled by Namine. Sora's performance was amazing, "simply amazing, the pitch, the rhythm, just- just everything," she said in a dreamy state, "I can't believe he is so talented and-"

"Rude? He totally blew us off and stormed out of studio," Namine added as she looked into the mirror checking on her hair and smoothing out her dress, "Is that the boy you have been daydreaming about since work?"

Kairi jumped up from the bed her face red and embarrassed, "N-no I haven't been daydreaming about him!"

"Ha whatever you say Kai," Namine said, turning from the mirror to her best friend, her hands on her hips, "but I will admit, he is a cutie. Almost as cute as Roxas."

Kairi smoothing out her dress, her face red from blushing, she was well aware of how attractive Sora was, "Look I don't know what you are talking about, I was just admiring his ability to sing, not how cute he… yeah," even when Kairi said it out loud she knew it sounded lame, she decided to change the subject quickly to avoid any further embarrassment "Speaking of Roxas, are you going to finally confess your love tonight?" At that question it was Namine's turn to get embarrassed, Kairi giggled while her best friend turned quiet and turned back to the mirror.

"I don't love him… I just think he is cute," Namine mumbled while finishing combing her hair.

Kairi laughed at her embarrassed friend and unpacked the rest of her suitcase into the empty drawers. She laughed a little bit more as Namine huffed, frustrated with her hair, which she had swears Kairi messed up with all of her "crazy driving" but as she folded her clothes her thoughts drifted back to the earlier performance. When she had heard Sora sing earlier it made her feel something that she had never felt before, it was like she was in a different world where nothing existed except him.

"Snap out of it Kairi!"

"Ahh!" Kairi yelled, as her best friend yelled from behind her, "What the hell Nam?"

Namine was holding her stomach laughing at her friend, "Sorry I- oh man I am sorry, But you oh- hahaha, you should have seen your face, priceless."

"Yeah yeah well we will see how hard you are laughing when I tell Roxas how bad you want him."

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?"

Namine stared at her friend, summing her up, then finally giving her a smirk, "Actually I know for a fact you won't," she said putting her hands on her hips, giving Kairi a knowing look.

Kairi stared back confused, "Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

"Because, the second you tell Roxas anything, I will tell his vocally adept brother just how much you have obsessed over him after one day."

"You win," Kairi sighed submissively.

"Damn straight," Namine said smirking triumphantly, taking a seat on the bed while Kairi put away the rest of the clothes.

After about five minutes Kairi was all done, she closed the drawers and checked how she looked in the mirror, today she had been doing that a lot tonight.

Namine picked up on that, deciding to comment, "So, can't help but notice that you are looking at yourself quite a lot today miss Kairi."

Kairi brushed off the comment while smoothing out her dress, "Oh yeah just want to look good, for uhh- you know- the umm- party."

Namine laughed, giving Kairi a skeptical look, "Oh yes the party. Kairi I know the only 'party' you are trying to look good for is five eleven, has brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes."

Kairi looked at Namine surprised, "How did you know Sora is five eleven?"

"Ah-ha!" Namine yelled jumping off the bed pointing at her best friend triumphantly, "Admit it you like him," she finished whispering as if he were just outside the door.

"Oh stop it Namine," Kairi whispered back, the need to be secretive becoming contagious, "I have a boyfriend who-"

"Sucks!" Namine interrupted, "Your boyfriend sucks, you need to drop him."

"You don't know him like I do, you don't know what he has done for me Namine. He has a good heart, he is just going through some things that-"

"Kairi," Namine once again interrupted in a calm tone, walking up and putting her hands on Kairi's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye, "I know there is something you haven't told me. Something that makes you stare off in your own world sometimes. Something that causes you to have an infallible love for Seifer, and something that has caused you shiver at the touch of any other guy. But you need to know you will be all right. I have been watching your relationship fall apart these last few months and to be honest I am tired of you are not good enough for someone better, you can have a great life and you know what? You don't need Seifer for that, in fact you don't need anyone, you are gorgeous, you have a strong heart, and a sharp mind Kairi. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Not the other way around! Seifer walks around with you like he owns you, like he deserves you, but that isn't how it should be. Now he may be good deep, deep down, but that is not what you deserve. And you know it," And with that Namine ended the eye contact with a smile and a wink, she walked past her best friend and to the door turning the knob and looking back at Kairi, holding out her elbow, "Now I don't know about you, but I think we have a party to get to."

Kairi smiled, "Thank you Namine," she said locking arms with her friend, "you are right. I know I haven't been honest with myself about a lot of things, and I probably am going to still mess up a lot, but it makes everything a lot easier knowing you have my back. So lets go out there and make some girlfriends and wives jealous," she said giving her own wink. The girls shared a laugh and walked out of the room arm and arm.

* * *

><p>Sora finished putting on the suit and sighed, looking into the mirror located on his closet door. He stared as his reflection, "Why do I make such an ass of myself in this city?" Sora said out loud, watching his reflection move with him. He rubbed his hands through his mess of hair frustrated, "Why the hell did I get so pissed? Yuna, why can I not move on? Isn't that what you wanted?"<p>

No answers came, only the same frustrated look reflected back at him.

"Maybe because you are looking for some miracle to fall from the sky," a voice came from behind Sora, causing him to turn around quickly.

Standing coolly in the doorway was Sora's father, Cloud.

"What do you mean a 'miracle'?" Sora asked.

"Well son, you lost someone close to you, and you got your heart broken," Cloud said, walking in and putting an arm around his son, "It is understandable that you are caught up. You were in love, which requires a lot trust and intimacy. So for you to open yourself up again you think that you must automatically have that same level of trust."

Sora let his father's words stir around in his head for a moment, his Dad was completely right, ever since the accident he expected someone to come along and completely amaze him, but his expectations were unrealistic. The relationship he had with Yuna had taken a while to form, when they first met that hadn't even liked each other. And now when he looked at any other girl he instantly compared them to the Yuna that he had spent a year growing close to.

"Wow… you are right," Sora said a small smile growing on his face.

Cloud smiled back, taking his arm of his son's shoulders as he walked to the bed and sat down, "I know I am, you see I went through it too, when your mother left me I felt as there was this huge gap in my life, something I couldn't fill. She left a void that I thought no woman would ever be able to fill… but I was wrong. I was so upset with the unfairness of the world, that I cut myself from it. I became alone, isolated, and unreachable. Luckily I had friends who didn't give up on me, they kept talking me through it, kept making me go out and do things, and eventually I let myself open up to people again," Cloud had a faraway look in his eye's, recalling the memories of a dark time, "but look where I am at now, I have an amazing girlfriend and two great boys. Yeah I miss your mother sometimes, but I know what she did was better for both of us. I am glad I went through this so now I can pass on what I know to you. And hopefully help you get through things as well."

"Cloud?" a voice came from the hallway, causing Cloud to jump a little.

"Shit I forgot about the party, I am actually not a big fan of seeing all my co-workers," Cloud whispered, rolling his eyes, "In here honey," he called out.

A breathless gorgeous woman entered the room with long dark hair, and piercing brown eyes. She smiled as she saw Cloud, "Hey babe, I have been looking all over for you, the guests are really starting to arrive- Oh I am so sorry," she apologized as she noticed Sora, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Hi I'm Tifa Lockhart," she said walking up and giving Sora a strong hug surprising him, "It's great to finally meet you."

Sora, red faced, was still trying to regroup from the contact and friendliness of his father's girlfriend, "Ummm hi, Sora, great to meet you," he said shyly, still embarrassed as she broke away from the hug.

"Okay well I'll cover for you," she said winking towards Cloud, "You two talk, I will see you guys in a minute." Giving a small kiss to Cloud she walked out.

Cloud stood up from the bed and walked up to Sora, "Well I hope that my story was able to help you. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go help my amazing girlfriend ignore the weird perverts I work with." Cloud chuckled a little and began walking out.

Sora watched him leave, his mind still going over what Cloud had said. It has been almost a year and a half since it had happened. He needed to be more open; he needed to control his emotions. He couldn't just get upset every time something reminded him of Yuna, that isn't how she would want to be remembered. Time to move on.

Sora walked over to the pants he had worn earlier that day and sifted through his pockets, "Where is that damn piece of paper," he muttered as he looked, "ah ha!" he said as he opened up the small fold piece of paper.

He looked at the numbers on the sheet and took a deep breath, then he punched them into his phone.

The phone ringed a couple times and then sweet voice answered.

"Hello?"

Sora got nervous all of a sudden, "Ahem, umm Selphie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Sora, from the restaurant earlier, I uhh I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Oh hey Sora, I didn't expect you to call so soon? Don't you know about the three day rule?" she said jokingly.

Sora laughed, which was a nice change, "Yeah well I have been learning that sometimes putting things off hurts more then helps."

He heard her giggle a little on the other side, "Well either way I am glad I heard from you. What is going on tonight that you just had to call me?" she teased him over the phone.

Sora smiled, he already enjoyed talking to this girl, well here goes nothing, "Well my Dad is having this fancy little casino night for a bunch of his co workers and I was just wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"Oh wow, yes I would love to," Selphie said, barely able to hide her excitement, "Umm give me a little bit to get ready. Text me the address?"

"Yeah no problem, see you in a little while," Sora said, now actually excited at the prospect of tonight.

They proceeded to hang up and after that Sora texted the address to her. He turned to leave his room to see Roxas leaning against the doorframe; similar to the way his father had been earlier.

"Hey big brother, what have you been up to?" Roxas said slyly.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, hot date tonight?"

"Well if you are asking that question then you probably know the answer," Sora said pushing Roxas out the door as he followed, "Let's get to this party. Oh and what do you know about Selphie?"

Roxas thought for a moment as if judging the information, they began walking down the stairs, "Umm other then the fact that she is cute, nothing," Sora could tell there was more than that, letting him continue, "She has dated a couple people in the Organization."

"What's is the Organization?" Sora asked.

Roxas suddenly changed demeanors, this one being much darker, "Oh yeah that.. Well it is nothing really, you don't need to worry about it till school starts. Yeah, it's nothing. Just don't worry about it."

Sora was suspicious of how weird Roxas had suddenly started to act, but he decided not to push it.

As they hit the bottom of the stairs they heard two girls talking above them. Sora looked up the stairs to see Kairi and her friend. He hadn't noticed when he had his breakdown earlier, but she looked amazing. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. She was still walking down the stairs talking to her friend. When they got closer she finally noticed them.

"Oh hey Sora, Roxas, how are you two doing?" She said giving them a warm smile.

Sora suddenly became extremely nervous as she looked at him and smiled back hoping she didn't notice it. Roxas shot her a grin, "Hey Kai, you look great, and Namine, wow. You look just- wow."

Kairi's blonde friend blushed a little, "Well thanks Roxas, you look alright."

Roxas seemed really pleased by this. He held out his hand, all gentleman like for her, "May I escort you?" he asked, bowing, his hand still outstretched, she paused for a moment, then accepted, they began walking towards the party.

"You know this is a one time thing, I am not one of your little organization groupies," she said, causing Roxas to laugh.

Before they could reach the party Sora stopped them, "Um excuse me, Namine is it?"

Namine and Roxas stopped and she turned, "Yes?" she asked, wary of him, due to his earlier behavior.

"About earlier," Sora said walking up, holding out a hand to shake, "My name is Sora Strife, sorry about how I acted."

Namine gave him a genuine smile, "Namine, nice to meet you," they shook hands, and she turned to Roxas, "You ready?"

Roxas nodded and they walked into the party.

"That was really nice of you," Kairi said from beside Sora

Sora turned to Kairi and smiled, "Thanks, and by the way I owe you an apology too I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it," she said with a small smile, adding shyly "I actually owe you an apology, I didn't mean for my boyfriend to act like that."

Sora nodded, "Oh that, don't worry about it. Just be careful."

Kairi smiled at him cutely and nodded, "Yeah I will be I just-"

The ringtones of two phones interrupted their conversation. The looked at each other, both giving a small laugh, then at their phones.

"Well I better get this," they both said in unison, laughing again at the moment.

Kairi answered first, "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Seifer?" Kairi hissed, turning to see Sora answering his phone. He glanced at her, smiled, and turned back to the phone, his voice also hushed. She also turned away, "Why are you calling? Especially after how you acted today."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. Look I called Cloud, and Tifa and I apologized, can you just go to the front, I know you are at Cloud's party."

"Fine," Kairi hung up and walked toward the door confused.

She opened the door to find Seifer holding a bouquet of roses. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god, Seifer."

He stepped in and kissed her cheek, "Hi beautiful. Look, I am so sorry about what happened. I never- I just- look things with the Disciplinary Committee and just life overall have been insane, I thought about what happened today and I realized none of those things matter if I don't have you by my side. My junior year was better because of you, and I want my senior year to be even better then the last, and I know that won't happen without you."

Kairi just stood their shocked here was her boyfriend… being an actual boyfriend. Seifer stared at her, he was dressed nicely, which never happened, holding flowers, which never happened, looking apologetic, which never had ever happened in all their fights.

After about a minute she finally spoke up, barely whispering, because she knew if she talked any louder she would begin crying.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Seifer asked confused.

Kairi hugged him, he put his arms around her tightly in return, "I forgive you, yes I know that was next," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Thank you, so much," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She let go of him and kissed him on the lips. She knew she was a strong person, but it was moments like these when she felt weak, and she knew Seifer would be there for her.

* * *

><p>Sora got off the phone and turned to see Kairi and Seifer kissing, his hands on her sides and her hands on his face. He wasn't sure why but it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't like it. He walked past them briskly and stepped out the door.<p>

"Sora!" a bubbly voice called out.

He turned to the voice and smiled to see his date had arrived, "Selphie, hey, glad you could make it."

"Oh it was nothing, I am really glad you invited me," she said giving him a pretty smile.

Sora smiled back and held out his arm, "So shall we?" he asked in an exaggerated polite accent.

She laughed and looped her arm with his, "Yes," she said copying his mockingly rich tone, "let us go my good chap."

They both laughed and walked toward the door,

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora, nice to see you finally joining the party," Roxas said walking up to Sora and Selphie, he turned to his brother's date, giving her a smile that Sora couldn't decipher, but if he was to guess he would say… dangerous?<p>

"Good to see you Selphie," Roxas finally said.

Selphie's bubbly personality seemed to quiet down immediately, "You too Roxas, ummm everything all right?" she asked, almost scared.

It got quiet, between the two teens, as Sora just observed whatever secret exchange was going one.

Roxas thought for a moment, then he put up another of those secretive dangerous smiles, "Yeah, everything is great, this is my older brother. Take care of him."

And with that, Roxas left them and went back to the table he was sitting at with Namine, Kairi, and Seifer.

Sora turned towards Selphie, "What was that about?"

She just shook her head, and put on a smile, "Nothing, now lets dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

August 31st …Two months later…

Sora woke up as his phone vibrated on the table next to him, "Mmmm I'll get it, I'll get it," he said groggily, to the air, as he pulled himself from his dreams, the memories of the previous night swirled around into a drunken stupor, he swung his hand around clumsily, finally grabbing the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey there sexy," he heard over the phone, the voice waking him up and making him smile, "am I waking you up?"

Sora rubbed his face still trying to fully wake up, checking the time to see it was eleven, "Yes you are, but I needed to wake up anyway. I had to practice my songs before Roxas' friends came over. You going to watch my try out?"

"Of course!" he heard excitedly over the phone, "You never let me hear you sing."

Sora smiled at the excitement, "Alright, see you in a few hours. Remember three o clock sharp."

"Yeah, yeah, just remember to bring you're A game," he heard the voice tease over the phone.

"Ha don't worry, I will," Sora chuckled at her comment.

"Alright, bye babe," the voice said sweetly, Sora's mind started to swirl as the voice began to sound strangely like Yuna's, "I love you."

"Umm, you too. Bye Selphie," Sora said and hung up his phone, he sighed and got up.

A flash of memories hit him instantly like a wall. All the times Yuna had said "I love you," began pounding into his head. He walked up quickly to his desk and pulled out a bottle of pills he had hidden at the bottom of one of the drawers, he unscrewed the bottle and looked at the tiny little pill he put in his hand. He put it in his mouth and swallowed. He started to feel numb to the world and lost in his thoughts minutes later.

"Still taking the Morphine?" a voice said from his doorway, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sora turned to the beautiful girl who was staying down the hall. The girl who had turned into his best friend over the summer.

Kairi.

He spent his entire summer between three people, her, Roxas, and his girlfriend, Selphie. The summer wasn't the healing festival his mother had probably wanted when she sent him. After the first day things had progressed rather downhill. Cloud had to go on a business trip for the whole summer, taking Tifa with him, and leaving Roxas, Sora, and Kairi (who stayed most nights) a mansion to themselves. The first night he was gone, Roxas threw a party, and Sora learned that when he drank he forgot Yuna, and it was nice, but the side effects of a night of heavy drinking made annoyed him, he hated the headaches, the stomach aches, and especially the throwing up. So he asked his girlfriend for her opinion, and she gave him weed.

And he loved it. The nightmares gone, his mind free, but the smell lingered. Wherever he went he could see the people judging him the on his clothes, the smoke leaving his car, he grew tired of it. So he went to his brother, who he would often smoke with him.

Roxas gave him morphine.

And Sora was hooked, the past few weeks had been a blur, but Yuna never bothered his thoughts, so he forgave himself on the lack of strength he was showing. And everyone he had met was totally into him, every party Roxas threw Sora was a huge hit, the stoned older brother was already popular with all the circles of a school he had yet to set a foot upon, but Sora never remembered any of their names, and he never cared to remember the numbers of the people wanting to hang out. As far as Sora was concerned they were all irrelevant, he had Selphie, Kairi, and Roxas. What else could he need?

But there was something missing. He couldn't place his finger on it, mostly because he refused to.

He didn't like Selphie.

Okay, maybe saying "didn't like" was stretching it, he didn't love her, he liked her plenty. She was cute, and she fed his need to get rid of his past with drugs, but that was all. The only times he truly laughed was when he chilled with Roxas, or hung out with Kairi. Every other time was a mask of smoke or numbness from the pills.

He wasn't getting better, he felt better, he was rid of the memories, he was definitely a different person from when he had left Destiny Island, but he wasn't a healed person.

"Sora? Sora?"

Reality gripped Sora and brought him back to his room where Kairi was standing in front of him, hands on hips looking extremely pissed.

"Sup Kai."

"Don't 'Sup Kai' me, you need to stop this shit," she said motioning towards the bottle of pills on the desk.

He stood up and rubbed his hands on his face and through his messy brown hair, "You don't understand," he said, for he had still not told her about Yuna and the accident. Some days, when he did enough drugs, he himself forgot that anything had even happened. And that's how he wanted it to stay at the moment, "Plus don't get on me for my bad habits when you can't drop yours," he said, his face still in his hands, and his voice sounding harsher then originally intended. He looked up to she his unintentional blow had hit straight home.

She looked extremely pissed, but also on the verge of crying, in these two months they had become so close it was as if they had always knew each other, they never tried to pry into each other's past, because they both understood there were things that they didn't want to talk about, but in this closeness they both knew how to push each others buttons.

And Sora had just hit a major sore spot. He knew it when he had said it and it was further validated by her current emotions.

She turned away and was about to leave when Sora reached out and grabbed arm to stop her, it wasn't rough, and it wasn't unkind. His grip was strong and protective; he pulled her back and into a tight hug. She didn't fight him, she just responded by hugging him just as tightly. These were the moment he actually lived for; he could smell the strawberry lotion on her skin, and the silkiness of her hair, because Sora had another secret.

He was falling for Kairi, his newly acquired best friend, and the girl who was not his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered into her hair, "I'm just trying to deal with some stuff, I promised you, I would tell you eventually, and I will. Just let me try things my way for a bit-"

"I know," she said, her face against Sora's bare chest, "I just worry about how you are dealing with whatever it is."

"Understandable," he replied, "but I'm doing fine, but you… you need to drop him. Kairi, I know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"I know that he beats you."

* * *

><p>Kairi laid on her bed an hour later, the sinking feeling of Sora's words still in her stomach. She didn't deny the claims. In fact she didn't do anything except break off the moment they were having and left to collect her thoughts.<p>

"Ugh, the asshole!" she screamed into her pillow for maybe the eighth time this hour.

But the asshole was right, this was one of the few things she hadn't told Sora, but somehow he had found out. She had tried her best to hide it, but somehow Sora knew, but she couldn't tell him how terrible it actually was. At the party she had expected everything to get better, but in fact everything had fell apart. He was still the same angry jerk, but now he knew she would just come crawling back. Now she was just an item to him, and he didn't treat items well. Her thoughts traveled to the same place they always go when she thought about her terrible relationship.

Sora.

After what had happened with Vanitus she couldn't bare to talk to any guys except Seifer, but then she met Sora. He was amazing, he was smart, funny, handsome, and when he sang for her she could feel her troubles with Seifer and the loneliness from her parents melt away. She could now honestly say she was falling for him.

She cried and cried until she was exhausted enough to sleep

The vibration from her phone jolted her awake, she checked the phone.

1 UNREAD MESSAGE FROM: SORA

HEY KAI, I REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT EARLIER, YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU… BUT BACK TO THE OTHER REASON I TEXTED YOU. YOUR DOOR IS LOCKED…. AND MY AUDITION FOR ROXAS' BAND IS IN LIKE A MIN…

Kairi immediately got up from the bed and ran to the mirror, she started to clean her face of all evidence that she had been crying. Then she quickly put on a sweatshirt that Sora had lent her once when she was cold, she smoothed her shorts and ran out of the room and into the studio, which was modestly crowded.

* * *

><p>Sora sat on the bench of the piano. He turned to glance at the crowd gathered to watch him. First there was Roxas, and his band, which consisted of some guys named Axel, Demyx, and their manger some guy named Pence all of which claimed to know Sora from a party that he had no recollection of. Also there was Selphie, who gave him an excited smile and wave. He halfheartedly waved back as he scanned the room quickly for Kairi. He frowned slightly when he couldn't find her and turned to the piano.<p>

Axel turned from talking to Roxas and hit the intercom button, a smirk on his face, he seemed genuinely excited to have a lead singer, "Okay Sora, you have to impress us with three songs, first one is solo acoustic. This is so we can see your range. Then we will play the other two songs you told us you were going to play from the list a few weeks ago. Got it memorized?"

Sora nodded and chuckled at Roxas' best friends catchphrase, "Yeah, I got it."

He moved the bench, and started singing while playing an occasional chord in rhythm…

"When I'm counting up my demons  
>Saw there was one for every day<br>With the good ones on my shoulder  
>I drove the other ones away"<p>

He began to speed up the rhythm…

If you ever feel neglected  
>If you think all is lost<br>I'll be counting up my demons yeah eh ahhh  
>Hoping everything's not lost"<p>

He heard the door open while he sang, and a few people file in, then a drum started with the guitar solo, the base guitar in the background, they all were playing with him, guess he was in, everyone got guitar as he began singing again…

"When you thought that it was over  
>You could feel it all around<br>Everybody's out to get you  
>Don't you let it drag you down<br>Cause if you ever feel neglected  
>If you think that all is lost<br>I'll be counting up my demons yeah ahah  
>Hoping everything's not lost"<p>

The solo from earlier began up again, Roxas enjoying the solo he was having, Axel very smooth on the drums and Demyx on the bass, Sora noticed while he turned a bit as he sang…

"If you ever feel neglected  
>If you think all is lost<br>I'll be counting up my demons yeah  
>Hoping everything's not lost<br>Everyone stopped and let Sora and the piano duet together perfectly…  
>Singing out<br>Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
>Everything's not lost<br>Come on yeah oh oh yeah come on yeah  
>Everything's not lost"<p>

Then they all came back in building up together. Roxas singing in harmony with his older brother…

"Oh oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh yeah  
>And everything's not lost<br>Come on yeah oh oh yeah come on yeah  
>Come on yeah oh oh yeah come on yeah<br>Everything's not lost  
>Sing out yeah oh oh yeah come on yeah<br>Everything's not lost"

Then all music stopped except Sora's voice alone singing…

"Come on yeah oh oh yeah sing out yeah  
>Everything's not lost…"<p>

He ended with a last chord, and heard clapping from around him. Sora looked up to see the members in the band all smiling at each other and clapping.

Sora turned away from the piano and stood up as the door opened and Selphie ran in and hugged him, "That was amazing babe," she said giving him a kiss, "I never knew you were so good at the piano! I mean I have heard you sing in the car, but wow."

"Thanks," he said with a half smile on his face, the compliment just felt empty when not from the girl he truly wanted to hear from."

"Good job."

Sora looked up from his girlfriend to see her, Kairi, standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face, but he could tell she was still upset. But in that second he knew, those two words were all he needed to validate how he performed. Sora smiled and winked at her, noticing a small blush form on her cheeks as she turned away. Selphie noticed both the wink as well as Kairi's blush. Gripping Sora's arm tightly, "Babe when are you going to sing me to sleep?" she asked suggestively while giving a pointed look to Kairi.

Sora, ignored the comment and turned to the rest of the band, "How did you guys know that song?" He asked, they mumbled excuses while looking towards Roxas.

Roxas stepped forward sheepishly, "Well- umm you see… I kind of- well I sort of heard you practicing the other day, recorded a bit and showed the others. You were already in the band, they just wanted to hear you live, see if you break under a little pressure, before jumping in. You did not disappoint bro, I told them you would be awesome."

Sora looked at the booth to see Pence nodding and giving a thumbs up, Axel nodded in approval and shouted from behind the drums, "Yeah man, you don't need three songs, you are definitely in. But let's do a fast song now," the others nodded in agreement.

A ringtone broke up the discussion, everyone looked around for a second and then all eyes fell to Kairi.

"Sorry," she said, and pulled the phone from her pocket, as she stared at the caller I.D. Sora saw a look of fear pass quickly, he knew who was on the other line, she shot Sora a look, and could immediately tell Sora was mad. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, what took you so long?" Kairi smiled for a second at the nickname, like every time, he was able to move back into her heart.

"Sorry, I was just listening to Sora's addition."

"Oh… Well I'll be over soon, we are staying there tonight, right?"

Kairi looked up, it was still quiet, when she looked up everyone pretended to be busy with whatever instrument they were holding and but Selphie and Sora. Kairi gave a pleading look to Sora, who was technically in charge of the house, he tried to look away, but they both knew he was going to succumb. He couldn't say no to Kairi, he turned back and gave a quick nod. She gave him a small sad smile.

Sora nodded back, still too angry to talk, and slipped out of Selphie's grasp and towards one of the guitars. Selphie started walking back to the booth, "You staying for the night?" he asked her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back close.

Kairi looked up from her phone call at this and gripped the phone tighter, "Yeah, see you in a bit babe," she hung up the phone and walked quickly into the booth as to avoid the kiss Sora was about to share with a girl who was not her.

Selphie joined her and Pence in the mixing booth and Kairi deemed it safe to finally look up.

"I'm definitely going to record this," she heard Pence say from next to her. He put on the headphones and started messing with the buttons, then moved to the intercom, "Hey guys, we are laying this down, so make sure to check the instruments well."

The guys waved off his comment, they always kept everything pristine, Roxas strummed a little, taking off his headphones he turned and tapped his brother with his foot. Sora, who was currently tuning, shrugged of his headphones and nodded at Roxas, "What's up?

"So which of the two are we playing?" The younger Strife asked.

Sora smirked at him, "Well since you guys already know both I'll leave it up to you."

The other two noticed Sora and Roxas' conversation and took off their own headphones, "What's the hold up?" Axel asked.

"Roxas is picking which of my two songs we are going to do," Sora said, "alright, start us off."

Roxas thought for a moment and then played a few note solo, as soon as he started, everyone was ready, they knew the song and it was going to be epic. Roxas finished and everyone came into the song. Sora looking towards Kairi and singing…

"Kiss me on the forehead angel  
>Before I go to sleep<br>I can't remember if its Thursday or December  
>I've been keeping track of days by counting hangovers<br>And the bottles on my floor  
>My mangled memory is making me mistake misfortune for forgiveness,"<p>

Then Roxas came in screaming…

"I don't think I'll make it out alive  
>So promise me, so promise me, that you'll survive to bury me"<p>

Sora came back in…

Just empty all the alcohol  
>And chronicle the chemicals<br>But don't forget the cigarettes  
>Remember every ember"<p>

The song began to rise, and Roxas hit the screaming part…

"Alright, I admit that past few months were broken and abused  
>Now I'm used to the bleeding and unspoken words that kept me so confused<p>

Sora came back in, and he stared at Kairi as he sang…

"Maybe we can get past these addictions  
>But the bodies piling up are a whole other story<br>Unless your stomach's strong enough  
>Maybe we can get past these addictions<br>But the bodies piling up are a whole other story  
>Unless your stomach's strong enough"<p>

Roxas screamed with him…

"So promise me that you'll survive to bury me"

Sora was focusing on his guitar playing and then looked up at Kairi…

"Hell, maybe we can just pretend  
>That this recovery won't depend on moderation<br>And in the end the same routine won't leave me dead"

Then the entire band sang with him…

"Hell, maybe we can just pretend  
>That this recovery won't depend on moderation<br>And in the end the same routine won't leave me dead"

They all quieted down and Sora sang alone with the instruments…

"Just empty all the alcohol...or baby we're dead"

They all played large chords and continued to grow louder, Axel shining on the drums, finally the drums and guitar went back to the original rhythm as Sora and Roxas began to sing together…

"Tomorrow we'll wake up in time to stop this double suicide  
>Through kisses laced with cyanide<br>And one last look through bloodshot eyes"

Sora and Roxas moved away from the microphones so their voice echoed through, with Sora singing and Roxas repeating while screaming…

"I guess this is what they call killing yourself in small dose…  
>I guess this is what they call killing yourself in small dose…"<p>

Then all you heard was the reverb off the guitars.

"That's it guys, that right there is our entry demo for the contest," the voice of Pence broke everyone out of their amazement of what had just happened. They were amazing together.

"Hell yeah, we are going to win battle of the bands. Got it memorized?"

Everyone laughed at Axel's comment.

Suddenly Roxas, Axel, and Demyx stopped laughing, staring at the mixing booth, Sora followed their gaze. And standing in the booth, arms wrapped around Kairi, was Seifer, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Immediately Demyx, Axel, and Roxas began packing up.

"Whoa guys, what's going on? I thought we were going to jam for a bit," Sora protested, everyone watching the smirking Seifer leaving, his arm around Kairi's waist.

"Sorry bro," Roxas said, as soon as they exited, "we just don't like being around that guy."

Demyx, nodded in agreement, "He is a major ass clown."

"Yeah," Axel added, "plus he is an enemy of the Organization just be glad-"

"Can someone please tell me what the hell this 'Organization' is?" Sora yelled, interrupting Axel and quieting everyone down.

"No," Roxas said, looking at everyone so they understood just how serious he was, "you will find out tomorrow, you don't need to worry about it tonight. I'm going to crash over at Axel's, see you at school tomorrow."

As everyone walked outside Sora grabbed Roxas and held him back while closing the door, separating them from everyone else.

"Alright Roxas, I am a little tired of people not answering my questions, you don't think I notice people in town and even your friends scared of you?" Sora said, practically shouting, "So now tell me. What. The Fuck. Is going on?"

Roxas sighed, "Look, I am not telling you, because as of right now, you don't need to know. Tomorrow you find out everything, and your life is going to change Sora," he said walking up to his older brother, "This summer was for you to get away from the whole Yuna thing. And you are healing, I didn't want to interrupt that process with a bunch of bullshit."

Sora knocked Roxas' hand off his shoulder and grabbed his brother's shirt, "No Roxas, you look. Everyone is treating you like you are… I don't know… some dangerous person-"

"Well that's because I am Sora," Roxas interrupted, this time knocking Sora's hands of him, "I am one of the most dangerous people in this city bro, I am number thirteen the Organization, one of the biggest gangs in town. Now you know," he said, that same dangerous smile pulling at his lips, "does this make everything better? No. See you tomorrow."

And with that Roxas left, and Sora just sat there. Stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that the ending might have been pretty easy to see coming, but I hope a lot of the middle was able to surprise you guys, because honestly that's how life is, just when you thing one chapter is leading to great things, you hit the top and have to go downhill for a bit. But we will see how school goes for our hero.<strong>

**Message, Review, and ummmm Share with others?**

**I will be starting a new system of Messaging back people who review soo yeah, sorry if it seems like I left you hanging, I promise I just kind of plan what I am going to say and get distracted, but anyway yeah. If you are waiting for the other stories then I am pretty sure Street Art will be the next update, I have gotten barely anywhere with Zombies. Expect a chapter for a story every week for a bit. I have so much more time now. **


End file.
